


Crossing The Line

by SpitFire20



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a hot mess, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Past Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitFire20/pseuds/SpitFire20
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are ripped apart when adults have to be adults and a job separates friendships unwillingly. Now, five years later, they're brought back together with old feelings, unanswered questions, and new urges. One night was all it takes for them to reunite with memories of the past, desires of the present, and expectations for the future in a way that can only be described as explosive.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Crossing The Line

Clarke froze, staring at her father who sat confidently at the kitchen bar like this wasn’t the biggest news of the last decade to Clarke. This was completely out of the blue, totally unexpected, and … stressful. Or was she nervous? Or excited? This was huge. This was... everything.

“She’s – she’s coming back? What? When? Why? How?”

Jake, who she knew lived to watcher her squirm, just nodded and drank from his coffee cup with a smirk. Never before had she wanted to smack the shit out of her father for teasing her, but this was something completely different. “Gustus finally hit twenty years in the NAVY, retired, and got a job around here at one of the fires stations, as ironic as that is. Their official move in day at the new house is tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Clarke felt like her head was going to explode. She immediately needed answers. Quickly, she dropped next to the seat by Jake. “How long have you known? When did they tell you? Where are they moving? _Why didn’t you tell me_?”

“Relax,” He chuckled, setting his drink on the tile. “I found out a few weeks ago from your mother. Gustus had called and–”

“Weeks?” She shoved Jake in aggravation at the news that she could’ve had weeks to mentally prepare. “Dad, I needed those weeks to, like, prepare myself!” She would’ve done some extra workouts too recently if she knew about this.

“You were having finals last week,” he argued. “Your mother and I didn’t want you to lose focus.”

“I wouldn’t have lost focus,” she stated with an eye roll. That’s a lie, she totally would have. “This isn’t like just some friend that I missed the last few years, Dad,” Clarke emphasized. “It’s Lexa, I mean, come on. You – ugh, you should’ve told me about this particular topic!”

Now, Jake rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “Clarke, you’re twenty years old. Be mature. She’s not a topic, she’s a person.”

“She’s my ex-best friend,” she said with a wild wave of her hands. Her nerves were through the rough at this point. How as she supposed to hold this together? “I haven’t talked to Lexa since, what, sophomore year?”

“Only because she moved.”

“But still,” Clarke complained. “You know how awkward this is going to be? Where are they even moving to?”

“Rockford St.”

The blonde’s eyes about flew out of her head. “Dad, that’s practically next door!”

“Actually, it’s about a five minute drive. I’d hardly call that next door.”

“Oh my God. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this.”

“Why are you so nervous? Honestly, Clarke, you’d think I’d told you the love of your life is coming back from war. Relax, it’s just Lexa. You know Lexa. You’re giving yourself a heart attack.”

If it wasn’t so true, Clarke would’ve argued. Her heart was struggling to keep up with her right now, for sure. She just glared at her father who chuckled knowing he hit the nail on the head.

The move their sophomore year was hard. Lexa and Clarke had grown up together in the small town in North Carolina. Through elementary and middle school they were practically inseparable. High school hit, and feelings developed as Lexa got more into sports and Clarke got more into drawing Lexa while Lexa played those particular sports. The day the accepted their feelings was the second to last day they saw each other. It was overwhelming at that age. Clarke didn’t understand it at the time. So much was going on that she couldn't mentally comprehend it.

Clarke and Lexa danced around each other for the latter part of their friendship, which seems ridiculous now. Looking back, the signs were there that she liked her best friend. And now, she was coming back. This is something totally different. She never got the image out of her head, of Lexa waving from the car as it drove away with finality. She felt her young heart break that day, but she didn’t understand it at the time. She knew it now, but didn’t want to face it.

“Clarke?”

She shook her head, jumping out of the past and back to the present. Her dad pressed his hand to her forehead, his eyes suddenly worried. “Jesus, honey, you went white as a ghost. If I knew you’d panic this much, I would’ve let you have a few under age beers before telling you.”

Clarke felt like she was going to be sick, but definitely not from physical illness. “I think I just need to wrap my brain around this.”

“I’ll make a late breakfast and we can lounge by the pool today, yeah?” Jake asked dropping his hand and trying to give her a reassuring smile. “Try to get your mind off of it?”

“Yeah,” she said slowly, nodding but her mind was back at the sophomore Lexa Woods that she never truly forgot. “Sounds good.”

\----------------------------

_“Clarke! We fucking won!”_

_The blonde had turned around, smiling as Lexa ran at her and scooped her up. The championship game was stressful from the stands and tiring to watch from the drama, but the team did it! State Champions of North Carolina! The soccer season was a hit, and Clarke couldn’t wait for next fall when Lexa made Varsity for Volleyball and kicked some more ass. Something about a girl in uniform with a championship trophy._

_Lexa’s mocha skin was shining and sticky with sweat but Clarke didn’t care as her feet dangled, laughing as she was twirled around like her weight meant nothing. Finally, Lexa dropped her down, her smile as wide as the goal posts she just scored a hat trick in. “Can you believe it? We won!”_

_“Yeah, Ms. MVP.” She nudged Lexa’s shoulder teasingly, laughing when people walked by and slapped Lexa’s back in congratulations. “You scored all three goals, as a freshman. In the state championship. For Varsity. It’s insane how good you are. That’s crazy.”_

_Lexa shrugged casually and looked back at some of her teammates who were happily greeting friends and family. “Yeah, well, it was a team effort. I wouldn’t have scored without the team. It wasn’t just me.”_

_“Could’ve fooled me,” Clarke chuckled. “You know I have a basic understanding, but I would’ve put a hundred bucks down that it was you against the whole other team today.”_

_“If that was the case, I would’ve been too tired to pick your fat ass up.”_

_Clarke’s jaw dropped at Lexa’s tease. “Um, excuse me? My ass is not fat. It’s perky.”_

_“Yeah, well I–”_

_“Yo, Lexa!” The blushing brunette turned just in time to catch Anya jumping at her back and latching on. Clarke chuckled at the sisters, smiling and laughing in victory. Finally Lexa dropped Anya back down and glared at her as the older one of the two ruffled her hair adoringly. “Are you two done flirting so we can go celebrate? I'm starving.”_

_Now it was Clarke’s turn to blush, hands going to the pockets of her hoodie but Lexa beat her to a verbal answer. “Come on, Anya, we’re best friends. You think anyone who smiles at someone is flirting.”_

_“Sure, baby sis,” the older Woods chuckled. She wrapped and arm around Lexa’s shoulder before smiling at Clarke. “So, blondie, you want to go to dinner with the team? Coach practically booked the entire Olive Garden that’s downtown, so you are more than welcome to come celebrate with your ‘best friend’ here,” she teased with the air quote. Lexa elbowed her in the gut with the comment, causing Anya to double over and shove her younger sister of two years._

_“_ _I hate you.”_

_“No you don’t,” Anya argued with a tight breath. “I’m the reason you scored two out of those damn goals.”_

_“I could’ve done it without you,” Lexa shot back._

_Clarke scoffed. “What happened to ‘it was a team effort’?”_

_Lexa blushed at the jab and gave Clarke a look that stated ‘who’s side are you on?’_

_“Whatever,” Anya said, ruffling Lexa’s hair one more time and dodging the oncoming punch quickly. “We’re leaving in ten, with or without you two.” And she immediately turned and jogged back towards the locker room to grab her stuff._

_“She’s the worst.”_

_Clarke laughed at Lexa’s obvious aggravation directed at her sister. “No she isn’t, now go get ready to leave because I’m hungry.”_

_“So you want to come?”_

_Clarke looked at her incredulously. “Free food and a dinner with the state champions? How can I turn that down?”_

_“So it’s not cause you want to spend time with me?” Lexa asked, backing away slowly before she headed towards the locker room. “You’re trying to boost your image for popularity purposes?”_

_“Ha,” She teased, leaning against the fence. “No, I’m here for your sister, actually. She’s pretty hot, and a senior.”_

_Lexa paused and then pointed a finger at Clarke with distain. “That’s mean. You sit next to me or you don’t go to the dinner at all.”_

_Clarke’s heart soared at the comment. “Aye aye, Captain.”_

\-------------------------------

She sighed at the memory, looking down at the ring in her hand as she twirled it mindlessly. The colors, red and black, were snaked together along the band of gold to link together in the middle where the words “State Champions” circled the Grounders logo. Clarke remembered that day, that game, that dinner so well. It was like everything was perfect and falling in place. Little did they know that the coming Christmas, everything would change.

“Clarke? Are you in here?”

She immediately dropped the ring back into her bedside drawn, slamming it shut as her dad slowly opened the bedroom. Grabbing her sketchbook quickly, she pretended like she was reminiscing and looked up. “Hey Dad.”

“Hey sweetheart.” He opened the door more, stepping inside. Dressed in slacks and a button up, this made Clarke realize even more what the events of the day were leading to. Tonight, Gustus and Lexa would be finished moving in. Tonight, Clarke would have to face her, because Jake and Abby couldn’t keep their mouths shut and had scheduled a dinner for the five of them at a fancy ass restaurant and Clarke had to find a dress.

Tonight, Clarke’s heart was going to explode, she was sure of it.

“Dinner reservations are at six thirty. Are you going to be ready?’

Glancing at the clock, she nodded. It was only four forty-five. “Yeah, I’ll be ready.”

“Your mother is going to be late. She’ll meet us there from the hospital. They had a car accident come in and it required her expertise,” he stated with a flare of his wrist. Clarke chuckled. Jake was also so proud of Abby, and Clarke understood now that she was older. What her mom did was incredible, even if it meant missing art shows and milestones in Clarke’s teenage years. As she got older, she got less resentful and more supportive. Jake practically forced it, saying he didn’t want to live in a house with so much drama. ‘This isn’t Grey’s Anatomy’, he would say.

And the hatred Abby had for that show would fuel the fire.

“Mom does have a way with a scalpel,” Clarke smiled.

“Similar to your way with a pencil.”

She blushed at the compliment. Her art wasn’t something she was confident about, despite doing it for so many years. “Come on, Dad, it’s not the same.”

“It’s totally the same. A small handheld item that you use with precision in order to create something for the better.” He shrugged, hands going to the pockets of his slacks. “Tell me I’m wrong,” he challenged.

Clarke hated when he was right. “Okay, yeah, but it’s different.”

“It’s not.”

“I don’t change people’s lives, Dad.”

“Are imitates life, and art can save lives. Music, paintings, TV shows, movies, whatever. It’s all art. You never know when someone may come to you one day when you’re all famous and say ‘Mrs. Whatever Your Last Name Is When Your Married, your painting of blah blah blah saved my life as a teenager and–”

“Wait, what? You expect me to be married?”

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Well, yeah.”

She dropped her sketchbook beside her on the bed, remembering how her last relationship ended at school a few months ago. It wasn’t long, quite short actually. “That would require me to be an appeal, Dad.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but your mother and father are very attractive people. And luckily, genetics and science is real and therefore, you are too.”

She shook her head at his antics. “Well, your only daughter is single currently, so that lifesaving moment is very far in the future, if it ever happens.”

“It’ll happen,” he smiled. “Don’t worry so much.” He clapped his hands with excitement, as if the sad moment is officially over with the noise. “Now hurry up and start getting ready. I want to get there early in case Gustus is still as punctual as ever.”

\--------------_--------------------------

_“Do you two have to sit in the same seat?”_

_The two nine year olds looked at eat other and back at Clarke’s father, Jake, who eyed them with amusement. He constantly teased the two about how close they were all the time. It was a like if they weren’t touching, then they weren’t actually together._

_Together, they answered, “Yes.”_

_The pizza joint wasn’t even packed on this Friday night. Next to Clarke sat an empty seat, but Lexa wanted to share the plate, and so they shared a chair to share the plate. It made sense. Why was Jake looking at them like that?”_

_“Weirdoes,” Anya pointed out, throwing a pepperoni in her mouth._

_Lexa frowned at her older sister. “We’re not weirdoes.”_

_“You two are like one person. Can’t you spend some time apart? I mean, jeez.”_

_Lexa through some pizza crust at Anya, and immediately Gustus reached out. “Lexa, no throwing pizza.”_

_“But she–”_

_“I said no.”_

_With a pout, Lexa frowned and sat back. Clarke continued munching, shrugging when Lexa looked at her like ‘why aren’t you mad’? “Anya is just mad because she doesn’t have a best friend.”_

_The twelve year old who felt so superior to the kids glared at them. “I have friends on my team, thank you.”_

_Lexa bit off some more pizza, asking, “Where are they, then?”_

_“Girls,” Gustus said with finality. “Enough. Anya, stop teasing your sister and Clarke. Let them be.”_

_“Dad,” Anya argued, “They’re the reason I don’t bring friends over. Last time Ontari came to the house, Lexa was screaming that the boogieman was going to get her.”_

_“He was!”_

_Clarke chuckled, remembering the scary movie marathon that they weren’t allowed to watch. They didn’t sleep all night and Clarke cried, but she quickly got over it. Lexa didn’t sleep well for a week._

_Jake pointed his finger at Clarke directly, father mode on. “And did we learn our lesson about scary movies?”_

_Clarke nodded shyly, leaning into Lexa at the weight of her father’s gaze. “Yes sir.”_

_“Which is?” he pressed._

_“Don’t watch scary movies without you or Mom’s permission.”_

_Lexa nodded when Jake looked at her too. “We said we were sorry,” she defended._

_Anya grunted as if that was pointless. “You freaked out Ontari and made a think a real ghost lives in our house. Thanks for that.”_

_Gustus sighed. “If this arguing continues, we won’t go to the aquarium and we’re heading straight home.”_

_All of the kid’s eyes panicked. “No!”_

\----------------------------------

Jake reached over, hand dropping to his daughter’s bare knee and pressed down, stopping the movement. “Would you stop bouncing your leg so much? My wine is about to tumble over from the earthquake over here.”

She blushed, not realizing she was doing it. “Sorry. I guess I’m more nervous that I thought I’d be.”

“Why? You look fantastic, and I can say that because I made you.”

She decided to focus on her napkin on the table instead of her ridiculous father. “It’s been what, five and a half years since I saw her last. What if she doesn’t even recognize me?”

Jake took a sip of his wine as Clarke fiddled with her napkin nervously. Suddenly, she had wished she had curled her hair instead of straightening it, maybe wore a different necklace, maybe picked the black dress instead of this red and white one. She was starting to regret the heels too.

When Jake set his wine down, he had looked up and smile. Clarke caught his quietness, glanced up, and her breath left her.

There she was. Lexa Woods, in all her glory, standing with her hands in the pockets of her suit pants, blazer covering her arms, a white V-neck underneath it. Her brunette hair was braided to the side, and it was obvious that she had grown a few inches when Clarke last saw her. Gustus stepped up next to her, tattooed with muscles practically budging out of his button up shirt when Jake jumped from his seat, waving his hands to catch their attention.

“Gus, Lexa, over here.”

They both turned, and Gus immediately walked over, yanking Jake into a quick man hug before they jumped into conversation. Lexa was slower, glancing around briefly before she made it to the table.

Clarke was so focused on trying to catch her breath and take in the site of Lexa in a fucking suit that she forgot all her manners.

“Is staring a new thing for you since we last saw each other?” Lexa teased, an equally nervous smile on her face as Clarke had. At least, she hoped Lexa was just as nervous. The girl leaned against the table, hands in her pockets as she looked down.

“Sorry.” The blonde jumped up from her seat, fixing her dress as she felt Lexa’s eyes open widely at the looks of it. Huh, maybe red wasn’t a bad idea after all. “No, it’s isn’t. I - I just – you caught me by surprise.”

“Were you expecting someone different?”

“No, but–”

Jake cleared his throat. “How about a hug for long lost friends and we can sit down and eat? In separate seats, preferably.”

Both girls blushed at the mention of their childhood fondness. Lexa smiled at her and Clarke felt herself melt into the arms as she wrapped her own around Lexa’s neck. With the heels, Clarke had an inch or two on the other girl, and it was weird. She didn’t like being taller. She reminded herself to stay away from six inch shoes and go with three or four. But the feeling of Lexa’s arms around her waist were more than welcome.

They broke apart, Lexa giving her another obviously charming smile before dropping next to Gustus on the other side of the table. It fit six, and Clarke and Lexa were on one end, Gustus and Jake in the middle while they waited for Abby’s eventual arrival. The girls were quiet, unsure where to start while Jake immediately jumped into questions:

‘How is retirement? Are you excited for the new job at the fire department downtown? I heard the Chief is a douche bag. Tell me the craziest story you had on one of the cruisers. Can you still shoot a coke can with a 9mm while one arm is tied behind your back?’

Lexa laughed at the last question, shaking her head before catching Clarke’s questioning gaze over the salt and pepper shakers. “I see your father hasn’t changed much.” Her voice was soft, as if she didn’t want the fathers to hear. So Clarke leaned forward slightly, dropping hers to.

“Of course not. My dad hasn’t matured in the last twenty years.”

“And what about you?”

Clarke cocked her head to the side, voice rising in challenge. “What about me?”

“Other than the obvious changes, what’s new? What’s changed?”

She didn’t answer and asked, “What’s obvious exactly?”

Lexa squirmed slightly in her seat now, hands dropping to her fork as her eyes examined it like it was a fascinating distraction. “Well, you know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

Clarke knew exactly what she meant. Even if she was telling herself that this was just a normal dinner with an old friend, she knew herself well enough that she’d been gifted at the age of seventeen with a perfect pair of girls on her chest and the dress she wore did nothing to conceal them. Well, it wasn’t scandalous but she watched Lexa’s eyes move to them for a moment before going back to her fascinating fork.

“We do follow each other on Instagram, you know,” she pointed out. “You don’t exactly hide yourself in a bikini in those spring break pictures.”

Clarke felt herself flush from head to toe knowing Lexa didn’t just scroll past her pictures, but genuinely looked. She remembered creeping on Lexa’s feed every few months, falling into a dark hole as she did. “Well, they’re kind of hard to hide.”

Lexa looked up one more time, visibly swallowing as she did. “Yeah, I can figure that.”

“So you want to know about me other than the obvious twins that appeared few years ago,” Clarke said, feeling more confident as Lexa got redder in the cheeks. She bit her lip, tilting her head up as she thought. “I’m assuming you’ve kept up enough to know I’m in Virginia for school?”

“Yup, you know I’m at Florida with the soccer team? Biology major?”

“So I heard, I’m double majoring in Art and Education.”

“Nice, I’m not surprised. You always liked tutoring me Freshmen year. But also, you’re paler than I remember.”

“You’re just as tan as I remember, if not more so.”

“Florida does that to people.”

“Virginia definitely does not.”

“Do you still hate pickles?”

“Can’t stand them. They’re old lady cucumbers that taste weird with wrinkles. You feel the same about hotdogs as usual?”

“That they’re Satan’s favorite snack? Absolutely. They should be destroyed. What about your insane fondness for skittles?”

“They’re still the best candy every created.”

“The fact that you’d pick that over a Reece’s is just wrong.”

“No more wrong than your dislike of cake. Now that’s just wrong. It’s fluffy, delicious, melts in your mouth. It’s amazing.”

“I like ice cream cake.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Exactly, that’s probably why I like it.”

“Girls, hey, pay attention,” Jake called.

They both jerked back, not realizing they were now leaning over their plates and arguing back and forth. Looking to Clarke’s right, there stood a waitress about their age now observing them with amusement. “Would you ladies like a drink?”

“Water, please,” Lexa said, clearing her throat afterwards.

Clarke asked for a sweet tea and the waitress jotted the orders down. Before leaving, she asked, “Any appetizers tonight? I’m assuming fried pickles are out of the question?” she joked, looking at Clarke. The fact that she was there for most of that argument made the girl blush in embarrassment and she sank in her seat.

Jake nudged her with a smirk sneakily before requesting some mozzarella sticks and some fried tomatoes. Gustus commented on Jake’s appeal of obviously unhealthy foods, to which he shrugged and jumped back into NAVY Retirement Questions 101.

Once the waitress, a redhead with a pretty smile directed at Clarke, walked away Lexa looked back at Clarke with a look. “That happen often?” She gestured to where the waitress was now walking out.

“What? A waitress catching me on my hatred for pickles? No.”

“Not that, the flirting.”

“I wasn’t flirting.”

“Not – oh my God, not you. Her. She was flirting with you and you just sank in your chair like you were embarrassed about it.”

Clarke crossed her arms and leaned back, suddenly defensive. “I wasn’t embarrassed about the flirting, just the fact that she managed to – you know what, doesn’t matter. Who I flirt with and how is my business.”

“Sure, of course.” Lexa nodded, leaning back as well to cross her arms, matching Clarke’s position. “Although I can tell you don’t have much practice.”

Clarke immediately felt defensive. “Excuse me? How exactly do you know if I do or don’t have practice?”

“Again, I follow you on Instagram. You never post about a boyfriend or a fling. It’s mostly your art photos or that girl Raven.”

“What if Raven was my girlfriend?” Clarke countered.

Lexa arched an eyebrow, as if she didn’t consider it a possibility. “Is she?”

Unfortunately, she was not. “Well, no, but she could be. I mean, we both swing that way too.”

Lexa laughed at Clarke’s aggravation. “Like I said, you obviously don’t have much practice, but that’s not from the lack of options.”

“I have plenty of practice where it counts.”

Lexa blushed at the obvious implications. “I guess that’s what really matters then, doesn’t it?”

She wasn’t sure where Lexa was going with that, but she decided to question elsewhere because of it. “And you? What are you, a flirt or something? Do you get all the girls with your blazers and good looks?”

Lexa shrugged, leaning forward. “A lot of girls flirt with me, sure, but I never take them serious.”

“Why not?” Clarke itched to know.

“Most of the time I’m not interested.”

“I can’t imagine they’re not gorgeous. So what’s holding you back?”

“At first, it was because I already had a girlfriend,” Lexa answered with a solemn expression. “And then, it was because they’re not Costia. They didn’t measure up. Now, I don’t know. It’s just hard. Things are different. I’m different.”

“Who’s Costia?” Clarke racked her brain for any information on that name, but she didn’t remember every seeing anything like that. Granted Lexa rarely posted anything on Instagram besides sports games or beach photos, but still. Costia… who was that? “Was she your girlfriend?”

Lexa nodded, glancing down. “Yeah, she was. She, um–”

“Your drinks,” came the interruption. Lexa immediately leaned back, watching as the water and sweet tea were placed before them. The waitress smiled at Lexa and then, dropped the drink in front of Clarke, her eyes lingering for a moment. “Thanks,” The blonde said with a weak smile. The redhead, Cassey, nodded and moved to drop the drinks in front of the boys, her hand brushing Clarke’s bare shoulder as she did.

Once the waitress finally left, adding Abby’s drink order to the list courtesy of Jake, Lexa was shaking her head at Clarke. “I mean, it’s so obvious and you don’t even acknowledge it. That girl is into you. You could probably get laid tonight if you played your cards right,” she added quietly with one eyebrow raised.

“Maybe, but I’m not interested,” Clarke pointed out. “Ever thought about that?”

“What, is she not your type?”

At that moment, Jake leaned over. “Hi, sorry to interrupt. Um, Clarke’s type is more the mocha skinned, dark hair, athletic – Ow!”

Clarke glared at him as he rubbed the back of the where she slapped him. “I don’t have a type.”

He frowned. “Outside of Niylah, you kind of do.”

Lexa’s head cocked to the side. “Who’s Niylah?”

“Clarke’s first girlfriend.”

“Dad!”

He ignored her. “Pretty girl, I think she’s a senior this year though. Clarke met her in a class for nude models, which I thought was a little fast but–”

“Can you stop?” Clarke blurted out, feeling her face go as red as Cassey’s hair. “She doesn’t need to know about Niylah!”

“Why?” Jake asked with offense. “Niylah was great.”

“I know you liked her as a daughter more than me, but you don’t have to be so obvious about it. We dated for like six months Dad. Get over it.”

“It’s okay,” Lexa chimed in. “Gustus liked Costia more than Anya and myself combined, if that helps. She was by far the favorite.”

Gustus nodded with a fondness. "She really was."

The blonde still glared at her father. “It doesn’t help.”

Jake shrugged off the comments. “Whatever Clarke. Your mother will be here soon and she’ll agree with me.”

“I have no doubt,” she mumbled, looking anywhere but at Lexa’s smirking face. It would’ve been completely silent if not for Gustus and Jake, as Clarke wasn’t sure where to go from there. In the last ten minutes, some of the most embarrassing moments of the week had happened, all because of Lexa’s existence. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to go about this new friendship thing. She used to feel so comfortable around Lexa, and although they obviously bicker easily enough, she wasn’t sure if they’d get down to the depths of friendship like before.

And besides, towards the end it wasn’t just a friendship. Clarke had feelings for Lexa back then. She had whatever she was feeling now.

“So,” Lexa said awkwardly, back to playing with her fork. “Back to easier topics, why’d you decide to go to Virginia?”

Clarke shrugged. “Scholarship, art program, it just fell into place I guess.”

“You always wanted to go to Stanford,” Lexa pointed out. “Did that change?”

Yes. When Lexa left, everything changed. They had talked about it since they were kids, going to Stanford together.

“Kind of. What about you? Florida instead of Stanford?”

Lexa nodded. “Yeah, well, scholarship and all that,” she mimicked. “I enjoy it though. Sometimes, I wonder if things would’ve been different if we went to Stanford, though.”

Clarke perked up. “We?”

Lexa shrugged one shoulder, as if it was obvious. “I wouldn’t go without you. All those years talking about it, it’d be too weird.” The idea that Lexa actually thought that warmed Clarke in a way she wasn’t expecting. “To me, Stanford wasn’t right if you weren’t there.”

Clarke wasn’t expecting the feelings that rose in her chest. “Um, yeah, same. I – it wasn’t right.”

“Some things were always just for the two of us, you know?” Lexa pressed, as if she was expecting something to pass between just the two of them.

Clarke knew what she meant. There were certain things they didn’t talk about, things that nobody knew. Things that stayed between the two of them, and one of those things were something that Clarke held close to her heart. But she didn’t want to bring it up now, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to hear Lexa’s comments on the memory either. To Clarke, it was perfect but also very broken. What if it wasn’t perfect for Lexa?

“Yeah,” she said quietly. “Exactly.”

It took another three seconds of Lexa smiling at her like that when Clarke realized she needed a moment. Some time to collect herself. Forty-eight hours ago, Lexa Woods was distance crush from a distant memory. And now, she was here with a smirk in a suit and Clarke wasn’t sure she could take the image much more without taking a break. Lexa was gorgeous and it was terrifying Clarke how quickly those brown eyes were pulling her back in.

She had to get out of here.

She dropped her hands to the table a little more noisily than she anticipated. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Lexa frowned as she stood, then her eyes widened. “Clarke? Wait, stop–”

“Oof!”

The blonde, in her haste to get some distance, didn’t check her surroundings. And she was hating herself as she felt it. The smack of another body on herself as she jumped out of her seat, and the, oh shit. Is that –

“Oh my God,” Cassey, the waitress, stated with shock and obvious apology. Her eyes were wide, looking down at Clarke’s dress as diet coke ran down the red cloth, staining it to a burgundy color. “I am soooo sorry. Oh my – I can’t–”

Clarke shivered at the cold drink that sank through the think material, feeling very exposed as it started to stick to her chest and abdomen. Her arms were out wide, looking down at her. “No, it’s – it’s fine? That was my fault.”

“I should’ve paid more attention,” Cassey stated, shaking her head.

Lexa suddenly appeared, napkins in hand. “Here, this will help.”

“Thanks,” she stated, hating that Lexa saw her this way. There goes the thirty minutes of make-up and the dress and the heels and what was the point at this point? She started to dab her dress as best she could with the clothes, Cassey still looking mortified as she picked up the ice from the spilled drink. Lexa had gone to talk to the manager for more napkins. Jake had laughed, naturally, and Gustus figured to let the girls figure it out.

Clarke really wished her dad would just take pity on her once. Just once. Was that so hard?

“That’s kind of everywhere,” Lexa pointed out, handing her some fresh napkins from the welcome desk. Clarke nodded, noticing that Cassey was quickly walking away after Lexa’s return. “Do you have a change of clothes or anything?”

“Not fancy enough for this,” she complained, gesturing to the nice décor and dim lighting of the expensive restaurant. “It’s a bikini and a tank top in the back of Dad’s Jeep.”

“That’s not allowed around here. It’s Black Tie only,” Jake stated with his two cents. Clarke, for once, flicked her dad off. She rarely disrespected him, but he was on another level tonight. “You might need to head home and change.”

“Clarke?”

All four guests turned, spotting Abby in a simple teal dress with a shocked expression as she looked her daughter up and down.

Her mom looked like she wasn’t believe what she was seeing. “What happened to you?”

Clarke just sighed. Shit.

\---------------------------

_Clarke chuckled as Lexa fumbled with her wet hair from the pool, glaring at it through the vanity mirror in Clarke’s bedroom. “Lex, do you need help?”_

_She dropped her hands, running them through her hair angrily before starting again from the side of her head. “Like you could do any better?”_

_“I’m an artist,” the twelve year old pointed out, waving her hands as if Lexa should realize what that meant. “I was born to create and design."_

_Lexa abandoned the hair and let it fall with a pout, turning to Clarke. “And you think you can tame this mess better than me?”_

_“Yes,” Clarke finally pointed out. She patted the spot on her bed. “Now come on. Sleepovers involve hair braiding and movies.”_

_“And popcorn?” Lexa asked, dropping in front of Clarke and immediately the blonde’s fingers threaded through the long brunette locks easily. She’d watched Lexa braid her hair, but she’d never done it before. Although she braids her own or her baby dolls, it’s not that hard. “Do you have the extra cheddar?”_

_“My mom keeps it here for you. You’re the only one that eats it.”_

_“Well, Dad won’t buy it.”_

_“Because you’d eat your weight in cheddar cheese,” Clarke pointed out, twisting the hair between her fingers. She wiped some of the chlorine water on Lexa’s t-shirt, chuckling when Lexa swatted at her._

_She shrugged. “I’d run it off later at practice.”_

_“You’re meta-whatever won’t always be perfect, you know.”_

_Lex chuckled. “Metabolism, Clarke. Your mom is a doctor, you should know that.”_

_She gently pushed Lexa in warning. “Hey, my room, my rules. I know the mitochondria. That’s good enough for seventh grade.”_

_“Everyone knows that much.”_

_“Okay, Ms. Perfect, one more word out of you and you’re sleeping on the floor.”_

_“The floor is cold.”_

_“So be nice.”_

_“I’ll fight you for the bed if I have to.”_

_“You’d lose.” Just as she finished that statement, the braid finished too. She dropped her hands, smiling at how surprisingly well it worked. “Also, your hair is done. You can say thank you.”_

_“Thanks.” She turned, smiling. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her friend._

_“Yeah, well, what are best friends for.”_

_“A true best friend wouldn’t make me sleep on the floor.”_

_“Then you better be nice.”_

_“Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Lexa asked, hand going up in challenge. “If I win, we both sleep in the bed like best friends. If you win, I’ll sleep downstairs.”_

_“That sounds like something my dad would say when he’s arguing with Mom.”_

_“Do we have a deal?”_

_Clarke eyed Lexa’s hand but she would never back down. She nodded, their fingers lacing together as Lexa started the chant._

_“1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war, 5, 6, 7, 8, try to keep your thumb straight.”_

_It took two seconds. Lexa was a sore loser, which was why she was so good at everything she did. Sports were her thing, normally, but even bored games, video games, all of it. If she lost, she was not happy._

_So to beat Clarke, she cheated._

_“Lexa!” she yelled, glaring at the girl who now held her thumb down successfully. “You can’t use the other fingers,” she laughed._

_“That’s not in the rules.”_

_“My room, my rules,” Clarke reminded her._

_“Not if I get the pillows first.”_

_“You’re on.”_

_They dove at eth same time, both reaching for the pillows. Clarke squealed with Lexa tickled her. Then, Lexa accidently got a kick to the stomach. There were arguing. Some hands and legs were flying and before Clarke knew it, Lexa had her down on her back, straddling her stomach, with the pillow successfully lifted over her head._

_“I win,” Lexa beamed._

_Clarke, tired from the wrestling match she just lost, dropped her hands to behind her head and looked up at her. “You cheated again.”_

_“No, I cheated during the thumb war, but I won the pillow match fair and square.”_

_“So you admit you cheated?”_

_“At that. I beat you wrestling fair and swear.”_

_“You won because you sat on top of me.”_

_Lexa shrugged down at her. “It's the position of a winner, Clarke."_

\-----------------------

Lexa stepped into Clarke’s room, following the blonde as she tossed her heels to the floor of her bathroom, standing in front of her vanity mirror to glare at the mess her reflection was.

“Well,” the brunette said with a smirk. “That was interesting.”

“Which part? My obvious embarrassment? My dress getting ruined? The fact that I broke my fucking heel of my shoes on the way out of the fucking restaurant?” She glared at the offensive item on the floor which was headed for the trash as soon as possible. She turned to Lexa. “Please, enlighten me.”

“All of the above, of course. But I can’t say I’m upset.”

Clarke took off her ear rings and frowned, looking at the stains that probably will never come out of this dress. “It’s fine. I’m upset for the both of us, plenty.”

“Your room hasn’t changed much,” Lexa commented. Clarke watched in the mirror as the brunette stripped off the jacket, leaving her in that stupid sexy white V-neck and dropped the jacket to the bed. Her eyes were glancing around at the art and the pictures. Clarke turned, watching directly as Lexa made her way around the room, touching everything with gentle fingers.

Clarke noticed the ring on her right middle finger, the championship ring from Florida. They had won the National Championship against UNC by one goal. Clarke didn’t watch the game, but she knew about it. Lexa had posted about it, and she was proud of that.

But when Lexa sat down on the bed, hands going to desk side drawer, Clarke panicked. “Wait–”

Lexa did, but she frowned. “What?”

Honestly, there wasn’t anything in there that Lexa didn’t know about. The ring, the picture that they took that night… it was the night before Lexa left. It was such a time, such a memory. All of that night was in that drawer. Their past was in the drawer.

“Umm,” Clarke hesitated, trying to come with an excuse to keep Lexa out. “I just–”

“Do you not have it anymore?” Lexa asked, suddenly dejected and sad. “Did you get rid of everything?”

She knew exactly what the girl was talking about. “No, of course not. I just–” that drawer is still dedicated to you and I don’t want you to know that because that’s so stalker-ish after all these years even though you know it was yours since we were like seven years old, “there’s private stuff in there.”

“Like what? A vibrator? In my personal drawer? I can’t say I’d be surprised.”

If Lexa didn’t smirk when she said it, Clarke would’ve been offended. Instead, she grabbed her hair brush and tossed it at the brunette who dodged easily. “I don’t need one of those, thank you.”

“Oh?” Lexa said teasingly. “You don’t know what you’re missing. You need to branch out more.” Instead of waiting for Clarke’s answer, she started to open the drawer again. “Besides, I just wanted to see it again…”

Her voice trailed off as Lexa noticed that the drawer was surprisingly full, and what was still present there was obviously important as it contained everything.

The championship ring was obviously a big moment for both of them, for Lexa more than anything. They had snapped some selfies on the day that Lexa gave it to Clarke. Other pictures too, from the day before Lexa left, or the day she did leave, or the night of the championship game. Pictures of their beach trip that summer between Freshman and Sophomore Year, along with all the childhood moments. Those pictures were printed next to it, along with some notes that the athlete had written to the blonde during English class or other freshmen classes. There was a Grounders Soccer lanyard that still hung the key to Lexa’s old house. And all the drawings Clarke had done of Lexa. Lexa on a their favorite bench by the park. Lexa in her soccer uniform. Lexa asleep on the floaty in Clarke’s pool backyard. It was more than obvious what the drawer was dedicated to.

Lexa, slowly grabbed the ring and pulled it out, taking off her college one and setting it down. Clarke wasn’t sure what to do. She stood in her room feeling like she was invading, even though it was her room!

“I was expecting more teasing stuff,” Lexa said slowly, glancing in the drawer one more time before reaching in and grabbing an extra picture. “You kept… everything.”

There was no point in denying that. “Well, I couldn’t throw it away."

Lexa looked up then, smiling at her shyly and glancing back at the picture. “You know, this day was one of the hardest days of my life.”

Clarke, finally, decided to move and dropped next to Lexa on the bed. Her dress still sticky from the short drive from the restaurant, but she was curious. It was the one from the day that Lexa left. Jake had caught a picture of the hug between the two. they gripped each other like their worlds would split otherwise. Clarke remembered that’s exactly how it felt. Her heart drove away that day when Gustus moved them across the country. That picture was both a memory she loved and hated. It was the day she realized that she was in love with Lexa Woods as a young teen. It was terrifying at that age, barely fourteen. It was too early, so she pushed it aside. As the years passed, she realized what a mistake that was until the feelings were just a memory and barely real.  
Clarke dropped her head to Lexa’s shoulder, watching as the brunette held the picture in one hand and the ring twisting between her fingers in the other. “I wish we would’ve kept in contact after that day.”

“We had agreed that it was too much effort,” Lexa reminded her. “It was stupid, but we were teenagers. We didn’t know what distance was, what it meant, how hard it is.”

“It didn’t make it hurt any less.”

Lexa nodded. “Yeah, it was… hard. It was hard being away from you those first few months. I'm not sure if keeping contact with you would've made it harder or easier.”

Clarke lifted her head then, her cheek instantly missing the contact with Lexa’s shoulder. “It’s still hard sometimes, you know.”

Lexa slowly lifted her eyes to Clarke’s, and the air in the room changed. Clarke felt it shift. This was… different now. “I’m here now.”

“Yeah,” Clarke said with a voice as soft as velvet. “You are.”

Lexa smiled at her, eyes lighting up. “You know, I met Costia my senior year of high school. She reminded me a lot of you.”

Clarke frowned, unsure what that implied. “Really?”

“She was beautiful, you are beautiful. She was brilliant, and you are too. She was kind, caring, supportive, everything you are. She helped me get through my senior year when I didn’t want to.”  
Something was off, and Clarke wasn’t sure to bring up the topic or not, but she had to ask. If anything, she and Lexa were always honest, despite the dodging of questions at the very short dinner they just attended. “What happened, Lexa? You talk about her as if she’s…”

Lexa sighed, and Clarke hoped she understood the implicated. “It was a little over a year ago. A car crash. She was in Orlando. I was in Gainesville. It was… hard.”

Clarke’s heart broke at the sound of Lexa’s voice. “Oh, Lex, I didn’t–”

“What about Niylah?” She interrupted. “What happened with her?”

Nothing near as dramatic. Clarke knew honesty was the way to go though. “She, well, she realized that I wasn’t one hundred percent committed.”

“Why not?”

Because every few months I’d fall down the rabbit hole that was you, Clarke thought. Every time she would get Lexa out of her head, something would bring her back. It was about this time last year that she realized maybe a part of her would always love Lexa more than she wanted.

Honesty, Clarke told herself. Whether this weirds Lexa out or not, she had to be honest about it. Lexa left all those years ago and Clarke wasn’t honest. Now, she’s older, more mature. Be. Honest. “Well, she found out about you.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Wh – me?”

“You remember that night, that December? The day before you left?”

Lexa nodded, biting her lip and looking away, dropping her eyes to the ring. She placed the picture down on the nightstand, both hands coming to fiddle with the ring as a distraction. “Yeah, vividly.”

“I broke down thinking about that next day. Anya used to hint about us all the time, but we never took her seriously. She had teased us since the third grade. And realizing that you were leaving… I had to kiss you. and you kissed me back that night. A lot.”

“Yeah, I did.” Lexa bit her lip, taking a deep breath.

“I used to think that maybe if you would’ve turned me down, the rest of my high school life would’ve been easier.”

With a shocked expression, Lexa looked up quickly. “What? Why would I ever turn you down?”

“It was random and spontaneous, that’s why. Neither one of us ever classified our friendship passed best friends, and that night I crossed a line.”

Lexa immediately started to shake her head. “There wasn’t a line for you to cross, Clarke.”

“But–”

“I’ve always loved you,” Lexa stated adamantly. “Clarke, you don’t understand. I cried on and off for the next year and half after I left you. Gustus felt like he was a terrible father because I was distraught. Anya stopped teasing and got protective because I’d lash out every little thing. Costia picked me up when I was down, and she knew who you were. I keep a picture of you in my wallet. It’s obvious, but she put that aside because I tried to get over you. but I never did. And Clarke, that night was the best and worse night of my life. I’ve never wanted someone as bad as I wanted you. I didn’t realize it until it was too late. I was too young to understand my infatuation. You were my childhood best friend. But you were also the love of my life. I Just didn’t know it.”

The confessions hung between them as the eye contact intensified. Clarke felt every word through every fiber of her being. She had never felt so… in tune to what she wanted and needed. And what she needed, after all. this time, was Lexa. “Lexa?”

The brunette’s eyes dropped to Clarke’s lips. “Yeah?”

Clarke’s eyes mimicked the same. “I might cross that line again.”

She was so sure, so confident about it this time. Lexa smiled, dropping the Favored Championship Ring to the table before moving one hand to Clarke’s cheek. “Not if I cross it first.”

The moment Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s, the blonde’s world started to crash around her. Hands came up to the manicured hair quickly, and Lexa slipped her tongue between Clarke’s lips at first chance. It wasn’t slow, not like their first kiss. It was fast. It was needy, and hot, and everything Clare wanted for so long. The blonde moaned into the brunette’s mouth, and the feeling was practically euphoric.

It didn’t take long for it to heat up in this room. They were both anxious, it was more than obvious. Lexa’s hands slid sensually down Clarke’s body, squeezing everywhere she could. The feeling of the wet dress and Lexa’s fingertips had Clarke unable to sit still. Finally, down to the bottom of the dress that was sticky with the dried drink from the restaurant, Lexa gripped the edge tightly, fingertips brushing Clarke’s skin as she did.

The blonde wanted that material off now. But she didn’t want to push Lexa, even though she really wanted to all at the same time. It took maybe a few minutes of kissing before Lexa finally asked what Clarke was dying for:

“Can we take this off now? That was the point of coming here, anyway.”

“God, please.”

Lexa pulled back, let go, and stood, hands out in gesture. Clarke took her hands, standing up and Lexa turned her around like a dancer, so smooth and easy. Clarke felt her heart race when those athletic fingers came up to the zipper on the back of the dress. She closed her eyes, leaning back unintentionally and Lexa chuckled behind her. With each move of the zipper teeth, Clarke’s breathing got heavier and more intense. Finally, Lexa reached the bottom of the zipper and Clarke moaned loudly when lips pressed against the middle of her back, Lexa’s hands sliding along her thighs, abandoning the zipper.

She was teasing her so bad and Clarke couldn’t take it.

“Fuck, Lexa, take it off already.”

She felt Lexa step closer at the request, her hands brushing the blonde hair to one side and Lexa kissed her neck softly. Clarke felt her knees weaken at the gesture.

“Stay still.”

“But–”

“Shh,” Lexa insisted, kissing behind her ear. Her hands slid up her sides, gripping the spaghetti straps of Clarke’s dress. “Trust me.”

Slowly, the spaghetti straps around her shoulders were pulled down, and the dress slid down to the floor in one smooth motion. Clarke tried to turn but Lexa held her still by the shoulders. “Wait, stay there.”

Now, Clarke was exposed in nothing but her black lace panties, thank God she picked her favorite pair tonight, and the exposure was euphoric. Her breasts open to the air of the room, and she held back a moan at the feeling. She knew Lexa was looking, but she couldn’t see it herself. Slowly, Lexa’s hands moved from her shoulders, down to Clarke’s arms and traced patterns everywhere in between. Those fingers danced across Clarke’s abdomen, Lexa’s clothed body pressing up behind her fully, slipping her fingers barely under the waistband of Clarke’s panties, and the blonde forgot how to breathe almost immediately.

She leaned back, hand going to Lexa’s hair as the brunette kissed her neck. Clarke felt every touch as if it was amplified, and Lexa barely had to do anything to make it happen. Those skilled fingers moved across Clarke’s abdomen, avoiding any of the three places that Clarke really wanted her. Lexa continued kissing her neck, sucking an obvious hickey that would show tomorrow, and when she made one more pass with her hands between Clarke’s breasts and not quite to her core, the blonde felt herself getting impatient.

She wiggled in Lexa’s hold, who in turn pulled her back to her by the hip tighter to contain her. With heavy breaths, she moaned, “You know, at the rate you’re going,” she sucked in a breath as Lexa bit the spot between her shoulder and her neck, hand slipping between the strap of her panties and her skin, “I might need that vibrator.”

“Don’t worry,” Lexa smirked against her skin, tongue licking a small stripe up her neck to whisper in her ear, “I’ll take care of you.”

“Prove it.” Lexa chuckled, taking her earlobe in her mouth and biting softly. Clarke felt her legs shake, and Lexa’s hold her on hip tightened. She turned her head swiftly, lips meeting Lexa’s in desire. “Please.”

Swiftly, the athlete gripped her hips and turned her around. Clarke immediately crashed their lips together fully, tongues battling as soon as possible. Lexa’s hands had glued to Clarke’s hips, gripping the waistband of her panties and toying with it. When she let go, Clarke almost commented that Lexa may never finish her, but those hands started to move north until Lexa gripped both mounds on Clarke’s chest and squeezed with no warning.

“Fuck,” Clarke gasped. She broke away from her lips, and Lexa immediately attached herself to Clarke’s neck again. The blonde gripped the admired white t-shirt and tugged. “Lexa, take this off, come on.”

“Hold on,” the girl shot back, mouth moving back up to Clarke’s ear. She pulled the blonde hair out of the way, kissing in a spot that made Clarke weak at the knees to the point the girl almost collapsed. “I need you to tell me what you like first.”

“I–” How was she supposed to think with Lexa kissing her and touching her like this? She tried to remember what she liked. Was there anything specific? Hell, did it matter? God, what was wrong with her? “Fuck. Anything. Everything.”

Lexa paused and pulled back, smirking. “Anything, yet you don’t have a vibrator?”

“Just shut up and take your fucking shirt off,” Clarke argued, reaching down and grabbing the stupid cloth. Lexa laughed but she yanked the white material over her head, some brown curls falling around her eyes as she did. Clarke immediately reached for the belt holding up Lexa’s slacks. “These too. All of it, off.”

Lexa did as she was told, yanking the belt off but holding it in her hands with a mischievous smirk once it was loose. The material dangled with a taunting flare about it. “You said anything, right?” She twirled the belt in her hands teasingly, grabbing it with both hands and stretching it out with a snap.

Clarke felt herself immediately get turned on by the idea, but she didn’t want that yet. She wanted Lexa first, nothing else. Just them. She smiled, yanking Lexa back to her by her now empty belt loops. “Maybe next time. Right now, I don’t want to be held back.”

Lexa kissed back enthusiastically in answer, dropping the belt behind them. They kissed quickly and Clarke yanked Lexa’s black sports bra off, throwing it somewhere in the room before turning and shoving Lexa towards the bed.

The brunette landed with a bounce, smiling as Clarke seductively crawled over her. With a kiss to each breast and her sternum, Lexa was subdued in three seconds. Taking the opportunity, Clarke reached for the button and zipper of Lexa’s pants, prepping to pull it all off when she paused, seeing the images on Lexa’s boxers.

“Hammerhead sharks?” Clarke teased, hands going to pull a corner of the pants out of the way to get a better view. And then she chucked. “With party hats?”

Lexa propped up on her elbows, looking down at herself with the blonde hovering over her hips. She shrugged as if this shouldn’t be surprising. “Sharks like to party too.”

“Is that a Florida thing?”

“It’s definitely a Florida thing.”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh as she finished yanking of the materials. She was smiling when Lexa reached for her, now completely bare, pulling her by the hand until they positioned the way they wanted. Clarke was straddling Lexa’s now bare hips, moaning at the feeling of skin on skin contact, breasts pressed together, lips connecting enthusiastically. Lexa’s hands perched on Clarke’s ass, squeezing and massaging with every kiss and the blonde found herself gripping the sheets by Lexa’s head with wanton.

When Lexa finally wrapped her fingers around Clarke’s panties one more time, Clarke about felt herself dripping from anticipation. “Are you ever going to take those off?”

Lexa chuckled against her lips, and Clarke was caught off guard when she was suddenly pushed to have her back to the bed. The sheets were a pleasant softness against her skin. Her legs moved to dangle off the side as Lexa stood, all her glory looking down at Clarke. The blonde’s eyes were trained everywhere all at once. The perfect mound at her eye level, the abs of fucking steel, those breasts, God, those shoulders and –

“Is that a tattoo?”

Lexa paused as she reached for Clarke’s hips. “What?”

“On your neck,” Clarke asked, leaning up on her hands behind her to sit up. “You have a tattoo?”

“I have several,” Lexa stated, and quickly kissed Clarke due to the easy access with the blonde sitting up. “Mostly they snake down my back. But we can talk about them later.” She shoved Clarke back down, the blonde growing wet at the dominance stance Lexa was portraying.

She swiftly reached the black panties hiding Clarke’s secrets, and pulled them down with a haste that was definitely not there before. Clarke moaned as the air from the room hit her obviously dripping core. Lexa expertly discarded the garment, dropping it to the floor behind her with the mess of clothes.

Clarke felt herself practically explode when Lexa immediately grabbed her knees and pushed them apart, eyes zeroing in on the prize.

With nothing to hold onto, she reached behind her and grabbed a pillow that was scattered on the bed, gripping it feverishly. She just needed it to ground her during whatever the hell was to come.  
Hopefully, it’d be her.

Lexa just stared though, fingers dancing across Clarke’s skin on her inner thighs and the blonde was dying from the look on Lexa’s face. It was like a tiger, and lion, and predator and she had no doubt that she knew what she was doing. Clarke knew immediately these sheets would have to be cleaned before bed, but she didn’t give a fuck at this point.

“Please, Lex.”

Lips pressed her lips to the inside of Clarke’s right knee, and the blonde’s eyes closed at the sensual gesture. “Shh, relax, babe.”

She tried. She really did. Lexa used her grip and pulled her so her legs were hanging off the side of the bed, wide open and breathing heavy. Lexa leaned over her, torso to torso, lips pressing together as they kissed and Lexa grabbed Clarke’s wrists, holding them above her head where the pillow was. Clarke felt Lexa’s abs press against her core and she twitched at the feeling, already knowing this won’t take long.

“Keep your hands there,” Lexa demanded.

Clarke immediately felt another wave of something at the sound and the demand. “I thought we weren’t doing the belt thing until later.”

“If you don’t listen, later will be sooner than you think,” she stated, trailing kisses down Clarke’s neck to her chest. She let go of Clarke’s hands, goosebumps rising on the blonde’s skin as she moved.

Breathing was difficult by the time Lexa descended her mouth and her hand to Clarke’s chest. She gripped the pillow behind her with a fury, moaning and unable to keep still as Lexa worked her up. What a Goddess she was. Her tongue twisted and twirled in every way that Clarke had wanted. She switched back and forth, and Clarke felt like there was an ocean between her legs by the time Lexa looked up at her.

The brunette kissed her one more time slowly, before smirking down at her and moving towards the edge of the bed. She dropped to her knees, kissing across Clarke’s hips from left to right teasingly.

Clarke gripped the pillow, looking up at the ceiling and praying that she’d survive this torture.

With the first touch of Lexa’s lips on her core, she couldn’t help the noises she produced as a result.

“Oh fuck me,” she moaned, eyes squeezing shut and she arched her back. Lexa’s left hand came up, pushing her back down to the bed as her lips worked her. “Fuck, Lexa.”

Skilled didn’t describe Lexa Woods enough. She was obviously skilled in everything she did. From Sports, to school, to society, being social, sex. Clarke knew all that to begin with. And the confidence Lexa brought to Clarke’s bedroom should’ve given her a sign of what to prepare for.

But she was far from prepared as Lexa went down on her. And she found herself making noises she never made with Niylah, feeling every flick of Lexa’s tongue from her head to her toe. It was like her body was on fire. Against her will, her legs moved to cross over Lexa’s back, holding the brunette against her core. She itched to wrap her hands in the brunette hair but she couldn’t dare to move from Lexa’s instructions.

Slowly, the brunette worked her from the top of her core to her entrance, moving her tongue skillful. Clarke felt herself making that climb faster than she ever had before. Within minutes she was twisting under the slick movements. Both of Lexa’s hands gripped around her thighs with force and Clarke came with intensity the moment Lexa sucked her clit in between her lips.

The gates opened. There was nothing she could do but she yanked the pillow over her face and she moaned as euphoria flooded through her veins. Her hips lifted off the bed to their own accord, forcing Lexa’s mouth to continue its work. The brunette skillfully helped her through, the movements exactly what the blonde needed as she jumped off the cliff’s edge and fell. Eventually, she felt herself come back to earth, and she threw the pillow to the side, sweating and fire running through her veins. The movement caught Lexa’s attention, and the brunette looked up just as Clarke looked down at her with her chest heaving.

Lexa smirked, dropping her cheek to Clarke’s leg and looked at her. Clarke didn’t stop her hand as the snaked into Lexa’s brunette and braided hair, grabbing hold. Her chest was heaving from the difficulty breathing. Lexa’s right hand dropped from her thigh, moved upward and slowly slid through her folds. Clarke felt the protrusion at her entrance and she moaned loudly, her fingers tightening in the brunette locks, her eyes shutting at the overwhelming feelings building inside her.

Lexa waited though, hesitant. She pulled back, her hand going to Clarke’s clit to rub softly when she pulled back. “Clarke?”

The stimulation made it almost impossible to comprehend that Lexa was asking her something. And when Lexa rubbed figure eights against her clit, Clarke dropped one hand to sheets, knuckles going white at the stimulation against her sensitive nub.

“Clarke, baby,” Lexa repeated, smirking as heavy breaths repeated underneath her. “One finger or two?”

The question was barely there and Clarke had to really concentrate to even understand. “Umm, ah fuck.” She struggled to form a sentence as Lexa continued to maneuver around Clarke’s core. “I – God, Lexa, just – I don’t care.”

Slowly, the brunette smiled and placed a kiss to Clarke’s abs. “Do you want me to figure it out for myself?”

“God, yes, baby, please.” She realized it was practically begging, but she couldn’t stop that from coming out of her mouth any more than she could stop the orgasms that she was sure Lexa would pull out of her.

\--------------------------------------

_Clarke lied on Lexa’s chest, arms wrapped around her best friend as she tried to keep the remaining tears at bay. She wasn’t sure how long she could handle this feeling, as if a part of her was leaving tomorrow too. It was exhausting, and her heart felt as if it was going to break at any moment._

_Lexa’s hand was rubbing up and down her back, her eyes red form the tears that were shed as well. It was a cold, winter day with Christmas approaching now that school was ending. Both of them were now dreading the holidays. It was time they always spent together, from beginning to the middle to the end. Twenty-four hours a day._

_And now, they were to be separated._

_“I don’t want to go,” Lexa confessed quietly, staring up at the ceiling._

_Clarke pushed her head more into Lexa’s chest, her arms wrapping around her tightly as if that would stop her from leaving. “Can’t you stay?”_

_“Dad said we didn’t have a choice.”_

_“You can live with us,” Clarke offered, yet again. She’d said that at least once every day for the last week. Gustus hated it. Jake hated it. But it would be easy enough. Lexa practically lived here half the time anyway. “It won’t be that hard or different.”_

_“I tried. Anya tried. I promise, I don’t like this either.”_

_“What am I supposed to do with you just... not here?” Clarke asked rhetorically, feeling those stupid tears again. “The top locker will be so boring and empty.”_

_“_ _Octavia can–”_

_“It’s not the same,” she immediately argued with a shake of her head._

_Lexa sighed, Clarke’s head rising and falling on her chest with the movement. They were quiet, the obvious feeling that words were useless and nothing was going to help. Tomorrow, Lexa, Anya, and Gus were driving out of Clarke’s life, after ten years of friendship. Nothing could stop it._

_They had locked themselves in the blonde’s bedroom since lunch. The sun had fallen now, the TV showing the only light in the room. Neither one paid any attention to it. The thoughts that this was the end clouded their brains and created a dark hole they couldn’t come out of._

_It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been hours. Clarke had lost track of time and space as Lexa held her. Her arms had gone numb under Lexa’s back, her fingers aching from the grip they had on the Grounders hoodie. And some time later, Lexa broke the silence between them._

_“I want to keep in touch,” Lexa admitted, but Clarke lifted her head and watched as the brunette sighed at her own words. “But I know myself. I – it would make it harder, being away from you. I think – I think we need to not make promises we can’t keep.”_

_Clarke understood, but she also hated. “I want to have whatever I can get from you,” she said, trusting herself to view Lexa better. The brunette looked at her as she crossed her hands on Lexa’s chest, dropping her chin to rest there as well. “But – I get it. I’d never focus on school if I was more focused on just getting to talk to you.”_

_“Talking to you would just be like dipping my toe in hot water,” Lexa admitted. “If I can’t have you in front of me, God, it’s exhausting. Last night was terrible just being away from you.”_

_Clarke closed her eyes, dropping her forehead to Lexa’s chest and breathed. She tried to remember that scent, to take it all in for as long as she can. “This is going to kill me, Lex.”_

_“Hey, no,” She immediately reached for Clarke’s cheeks, bringing their eyes to meet. “Don’t say that.”_

_“But–”_

_“You’re stronger than that.”_

_“What if I’m not?” She felt a tear break free. Lexa’s thumbs brushed against the wetness on her cheek, blinking back her own tears._

_“You are,” Lexa said softly. She couldn’t see her well, but she could see the brunette’s eyes shining with tears. That’s not the look she wanted to remember. But she knew she wanted this night to be something that the carry with them forever. "You're the strongest person I know."_

_Before Clarke knew it, she leaned forward. Her lips pressed to Lexa’s and her hands moved to her cheeks. The brunette responded almost immediately, and it was light and gentle and so... them. Lexa’s hold on Clarke’s face was as warm as Clarke’s was on Lexa’s. They kissed briefly, and then again. And again. It was like they wanted to paint the memory of each other in their heads perfectly, to remember this scene by scene._

_Their foreheads pressed together when they both pulled back, breathing heavy. Neither had much experience in kissing, but they both agreed that had to be pretty fucking perfect. Lexa sighed under Clarke, humming at the feeling that was arising between them._

_They were always best friends, but this was different. This was something that Clarke desperately wished she knew sooner. Her love for Lexa was platonic for so long, and she’s not sure how it changed or even when. But it had. She had somehow fallen in love with her best friend, whatever the hell it meant. She wasn’t even sure what that meant at all, but she felt it._

_Her mind started to wonder though. For a quick moment, she thought of the future. Of tomorrow. And what today meant._

_“Do you think we’ll ever see each other again?” she asked, feeling her eyes well up again._

_Lexa bit her lip in sadness. “Clarke?”_

_The blonde took a very shaky breath. “Yeah?”_

_“Can we talk about something else?”_

_The blonde’s chest squeezed with the sadness and leaned forward, her lips barely touching Lexa’s. Not so much a kiss, but a promise. “We don’t have to talk at all.”_

\-------------------------------------

Numerous orgasms later and an unknown amount of time, Clarke was thoroughly spent and lied with her arms out on the bed. Sweat had steadily formed across her skin all over, her legs shaking from the intensity of what Lexa just put her through. She wasn’t sure what time, day, year it was. She just felt herself be thoroughly satisfied, breathing heavy, and feeling the lips of an angel moving across her skin with care.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked against her thighs. She had wiped her mouth on the sheets and Clarke noticed it didn’t take long for her to make contact again.

The fact that Lexa couldn’t stop kissing her somewhere made her heart swell. It was a situation she could for sure get used to.

“I’m fucking amazing,” she breathed out, tilting her head to watch.

Lexa smiled at her, dropping kisses up her hip and her stomach. It wasn’t near as toned as Lexa’s, the difference between a college athlete and an art student, but it was flat enough. Lexa sucked the skin in multiple places, and Clarke’s hands moved to her hair again, enjoying the feeling. It was relaxing this time, not in a sexy way but sensual. Lexa’s lips felt magical with every touch and every suck and when she bit down on Clarke’s barely there love handles, the blonde chuckled.

Lexa’s hands danced across the inside of Clarke’s thighs before sliding over her lower lips quickly. Clarke immediately tensed, moaning at the swiftest feeling and also trying to avoid it as she tried to scoot away. The sensitivity she was experiencing right now was the most intense she’d felt in her life.

“You’re still shaking,” Lexa beamed with confidence.

“Yeah, well you really gave it to me,” Clarke pointed out, sighing as Lexa licked around her belly button. The blonde could not get enough of that tongue. Dammit. “And apparently you can’t stop.”

“Addictions are hard to quit,” the brunette pointed out. She reached up now, one hand dropping to squeeze Clarke’s breast again as the other moved the wetness around her core like a Sunday driver with no urgency to get anywhere. “I never knew you’d taste like that.”

Clarke blushed. “Yeah?”

“You’re amazing,” Lexa stated. She slid her finger through Clarke one more time before pushing herself up. She moved up her body and kissed Clarke again. Clarke had tasted herself on Lexa’s lips multiple times in the last… how long have they been going at this? And she was sure Lexa would have the same appeal if she ever got the strength to repay her.

In her thoughts, Lexa had pulled back and was now looking down at her. She was propped up on her elbows, and Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s hips, holding them together. Lexa smiled at the feeling, kissing Clarke’s cheek again. The skin to skin contact felt more normal and relaxing than it should, considering they just rekindled together today.

Lexa smiled down at her with the brightness of sunlight. “This is now my new favorite memory of you and me in your bed.”

Clarke was still struggling to breathe but she arched and eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Our first kiss has the second spot officially.”

With a chuckled, she knew that she completely agreed. Then, the realization of what they just did, what just transpired hit her like a freight train. She was so focused on her body, her brain never caught up. Now that did it… “Holy shit.”

Clarke blurted it out before she could stop herself. Lexa frowned, pulling back to look at Clarke fully, worry suddenly in the lines of her face. “What? Are you okay?”

“Lexa, we just had sex,” Clarke half stated, half laughed. The idea was slightly amusing, and she couldn’t stop a chuckle from breaking out of her lips. “In my childhood bed while my parents are out like a bunch of teenagers. Like, jeez, you didn’t even take me to dinner first.”

Now realizing the world wasn’t ending, Lexa laughed back, shaking her head before shrugging one bare shoulder. “Technically, we went to dinner and you made a mess of yourself.”

She couldn’t stop laughing now, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation. “I don’t think that counts as a date.”

“What about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, a date, a real date,” Lexa suggested, moving a stray strand of blonde hair from Clarke’s forward. “We go to dinner, maybe to the park or something. And then we find a solitary place to have first date sex.”

“So what was this, no date sex?” Clarke shot back.

“No way,” Lexa said, voice dropping and suddenly becoming serious. “Clarke, this wasn’t just sex to me. And if I’m being honest, it’ll never be just sex with you.”

The rawness in Lexa’s voice made it go an octave higher. Clarke didn’t think she’d feel more overwhelmed, but she did. “Lex–”

“I’m serious,” she continued, eyes never wavering. “I love you, Clarke. I always have. You were always in the back of my mind, no matter what I was doing. Even as my best friend, my childhood friend that I snuck out of the house with, and hopefully, one day, more that just a friend. And now, I hope you are just that.”

Clarke twirled a piece of brown hair that strayed from the braid in her hand. “Lexa, you do realize I’m all yours, right?”

“What about in the fall, when I go to Florida and you head back to Virginia.”

That was well over two months away, but Clarke understood the point. Even though she knew having Lexa like this was new, she also knew she’d never let her go. She’d lost the brunette once. It wasn’t going to happen again.

“I’m not going anywhere, Lexa.” Clarke leaned up, pressing her lips to the brunettes in a promise. “I’m all yours.”

Lexa’s eyes were closed, foreheads pressing together. “So… we’ll figure this out?”

“Yeah, we’ll figure this out.”

Suddenly Clarke’s phone went off and Lexa frowned, pulling back. The song blasted through the room and embarrassment flooded Clarke’s veins from the goofy look on the brunette’s face.  
“is that ‘Freaky Friday’ by Lil Dicky?”

Clarke shrugged on shoulder. “Maybe?”

Lexa pulled back fully, reaching down to Clarke’s discarded dress and pulled up the phone. She chuckled louder, showing Clarke. “Your dad’s ringtone is that song?”

“My mom said it reminded her of Dad to make him mad one day, and it stuck,” Clarke defended. “I should probably answer.”

Lexa smirked, tossing her the phone. Clarke caught it and answered quickly. “Hey Dad.”

“Hey, sweetheart, sorry you had to leave early. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, Dad. I’m fine. Lexa and I made it back alive.”

It took maybe a few seconds, and Lexa smirked. Clarke knew that smirk. The mocha skinned goddess put her finger to her lips, signaling for Clarke to stay quiet. Then, the blonde’s eyes shot open when suddenly Lexa dropped her knees to the floor again, lips going straight to Clarke’s sensitivity and the blonde curse.

“Fuck!”

“Whoa, everything okay?” Jake asked in the phone. Lexa chuckled, tongue coming out and twirling the bundle of nerves that was Clarke's weakness in her mouth. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, hand gripping the phone at her ear in a vice as energy flooded her system again.

“Just fine,” she stated difficultly, trying to concentrate on her dad and not the girl between her legs. The legs that had a mind of their own and wrapped themselves around Lexa's shoulders on instinct. “Just, umm, just stubbed my - my toe is all.”

He had paused. “Okay? Just wanted to make sure you made it home. We’re getting ready to leave but we wanted to let you know we’ll be heading to Gustus’s for drinks. Can Lexa stay with you? We want to talk shit about our daughters and drink without responsibilities.”

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s thigh at that answer. Clarke felt her smirk against her core and her other hand moved to the blonde’s entrance, sliding two fingers in easily. It was practically an answer that said ‘expect more of this for the rest of the night. Tell him it’s fine. Hang up.’

She had to bite her lip from moaning out at the intrusion. Her grip on the phone was as tight as her core around Lexa's fingers. “Yea – yeah,” Clarke coughed, trying to hide what was going on south of the border. “That sounds good.”

“So dinner is on you guys to figure out. But you can order whatever you want. I figured you picked something up on the way home though.”

Lexa smirked and moved her face away from Clarke. At the loss of feeling, Clarke paused and looked down with distress. Lexa just expertly plucked the phone from the horizontal woman with her free hand. Clarke almost protested but Lexa curled her fingers inside of her, hitting that spot that made her fall to the bed in submission, arms dropping to grip the sheets and prepare herself to hold on.

"Hey Jake." She twisted her fingers expertly again, and Clarke had to bite her forearm in order to not alert her father of her current activities. Her legs fell open as Lexa stood between, completely at Lexa’s mercy. She held the phone with one hand, worked, the blonde with the other, and lifted her leg to the push one of Clarke's thighs down for leverage.

This was way more arousing than it should be. Especially the wet noises coming from Clarke's core that she _prayed_ her dad couldn't hear. 

  
“That's fine,” Lexa said calmly. Clarke hated the tone of relaxation and superiority, but God it turned her on too. “Yeah, just wanted to let you know that we already ate. Well, I did.” She winked at Clarke who blushed furiously at the implication. She bit her lip as Lexa curled her fingers again, no retort available as she dropped her head back to the bed, feeling herself flush with the feeling. “Yeah, well, she had to shower because of the dress but we got it handled. She stubbed her toe slipping on the kitchen tile and almost dropped her phone. You can imagine how red and embarrassed she is right now… oh yeah, she’s dropped a few cuss words too for sure. She's been cussing up since she's probably mad she hasn't eaten yet.” Lexa winked with the last comment.

_Oh fuck me_ , Clarke wanted to moan. Fucking hell, Lexa was too good at his.

Some other words were exchanged, that of which Clarke had no memory of as she felt Lexa push in and out of her. She was trying to be quiet, not wanting her dad to know just how well Lexa was having her way with her. She’d never felt so used down there, and she only wanted more. It was like enough wasn’t enough.

“Yeah,” Lexa smirked, her thumb pressing on Clarke's clit and Clarke’s feet panted at the edge of the bed, pushing her hips up as Lexa hit that spot so fucking smoothly and effortlessly. Lexa stood as her knee was pushed aside, but she didn't slow down. “You guys have fun. Clarke and I are fine catching up, promise.”

_Catching up or fucking?_ Clarke thought, but the thought faded when Lexa pulled out, pinched at her clit and immediately slid back in. Clarke’s grip on the bed were furiously dangerous of ripping the sheets.

This was going to be the death of Clarke.

“Sounds good. Waffle House, Ten o’clock tomorrow. See you then.”

She hung up and threw the phone, dropping immediately to kiss the blonde. Clarke welcomed her quickly, tongues colliding and within minutes of steady fingers, Clarke felt herself tense for fourth or fifth time that night. She screamed, feeling Lexa’s mouth move to her chest and she sucked a nipple in her mouth as she worked Clarke down from yet another high cliff. She slowly slid her fingers in and out until she finally stopped, buried in Clarke's heat and stayed there. Clarke wiggled unconsciously at the feeling, loving the connection.

Eventually, the blonde was coherent again, when Lexa kissed her and smirked, raising her eyebrows teasingly, Clarke had to point it out. “You didn’t have to fuck me while talking to my dad. That was abuse of power, you know.”

Lexa slowly slid out again. Clarke hissed at the feeling but then sighed when Lexa slid back in to the warmth. “Yeah, but it was hot watching you try to stay quiet. Besides, I’m sure Jake knew exactly what happened when you 'stubbed your toe’.” Lexa chuckled at the excuse. “That was a terrible recovery. And he said the house is ours for the night, by the way.”

Clarke already knew she didn’t want to ever face her father again. But, why waste an empty house? She was already going to be embarrassed and fucked in all matters of the word. “Well, in that case, might as well take advantage.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow with agreement. “What do you have in mind?”

“We do still need to eat,” she mentioned, feeling the lack of food starting to weigh on her strength. “There’s cool whip and chocolate syrup downstairs, along with the strawberries in the fridge, maybe some ice cream.”

The devilish look in Lexa’s eyes made Clarke realize that she as in for a long ass night. She slid out of her completely now, hand wiping on the sheets as she pushed herself up on her hands. “A girl’s gotta eat, right? Dinner technically was skipped, so rejuvenation is a must.”

Clarke smiled back, kissing Lexa quickly as the brunette pulled her up to stand. Arms wrapped around each other’s naked bodies as they buried their faces in each others necks. Lexa had to help Clarke stand, and the blonde practically leaned all her weight on the brunette, her legs weak from the work Lexa put them through. She felt so used down there, and it was exhilarating. 

Lexa kissed her neck again and pulled back, planting a small kiss to her lips. “Here or the kitchen?”

Clarke kissed back with longing. “I’ve never christened the counter downstairs.”

“The same one we used to eat grilled cheeses at and play Pokémon?”

“The one in the same.”

Lexa reached down and yanked the blonde up by the back of her thighs. Tired legs wrapped around strong hips, Clarke's core, still wet from her release, pressing against Lexa's taunt muscles of her stomach. Clarke flushed at the feeling.

“First time for everything, right?” The brunette asked cheekily. Tonight was all sorts of firsts.

“Agreed,” Clarke kissed her briefly. “But you’re going to get yours when we get down there. It’s my turn to have my way with you.”

Immediately, she started to move her way through the room, kicking the door open easily and heading toward the stairs. “I’ll be sure to hurry then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like writing something that makes you red in the face. What. A. Mess. Phew... Let me know what ya think!


End file.
